


Snapshots Of Life

by KuroKitten



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Scenes from the life of Geoff, Jack, and their 4 adopted children. Ryan, the eldest, and their three younger ones, Ray, Michael and Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedmates

It was 9pm when Ryan heard the very quiet knock on his door. Everyone in the house had gone to bed at least an hour ago, except for maybe Jack and Geoff who were usually up a bit later, more than likely on their respective computers. Of course the only reason Ryan knew they usually stayed up later after all the kids had been tucked away in bed was because the one night Ryan had dared disobey, he had just gotten online, when he heard his door opening. There would be no way he could shut off his monitor and jump into bed, so he merely sat there, staring at the door while his dad, Geoff, peeked in at him.

"Nice try bud, but it's a school night," Geoff said, walking into the room and shoo'ing him from the computer and back into his bed. 

"How did you even know? I just got on," Ryan grumbled, climbing back into his bed while Geoff pulled the blankets up.

"Ya, and I know how to use a computer. The router showed someone got on it, and I wonder who's computer in the house goes by Vagabond, hmm?" Geoff smirked, ruffling Ryan's hair, not minding the groan he got from the teen who tried to smack his hands lightly away. 

But as of now Ryan was obeying the rules of his curfew, in bed by 9 and asleep by ten. So he could only guess that whoever was knocking could only be one of the younger three in the household. Who were supposed to be asleep half an hour ago. 

"Ryan, let me in Ryan," and with the slight accent, Ryan was instantly aware of which younger one it was. As he got out of bed and headed to the door he could hear the heavy breathing, and small whimpers Gavin was letting out, up until he opened the door. Gavin was a blur of green as he rushed inside and behind Ryan, pushing against Ryan and begging him to close the door. 

"Gavin, what are you doing? You were supposed to be asleep already," Ryan questioned turning after closing the door to see Gavin looking under his bed before climbing in. "Oh no, Gavin you have your own bed." But Gavin merely stayed there, blankets pulled up to his nose shaking his head. 

"There's something under my bed," Gavin whimpered as Ryan took a seat on the bed next to him. 

"Gavin there is nothing under your bed, and why not go sleep with Michael or Ray?" Gavin nodded vehemently pure terror in the child's eyes as he looked at Ryan.

"I told them, but they said there was nothing there or Captain would get it." Ryan nodded at him, trying to back their claim, because Captain, being their large St. Bernard, barked at anything that wasn't deemed 'his family' including the young girl who delivered the paper every morning. "No Ryan, it was there. I heard something and when I looked under there was something there!" 

"Ok, all right. Well, do you want to go tell Dad and Pop and they can check it out for you?" At this Gavin merely shook his head, looking up at Ryan with those sad doe eyes, the ones he used to get out of trouble with anyone in the household after doing something immensely stupid. It was a trick that everyone knew about, and yet no one was able to resist. Ryan sat there pursed lips looking down at his younger brother, hoping that Gavin would give up if he didn't give in fast enough. 

Of course this wasn't the case, and soon Ryan found himself sighing heavily and pushing Gavin over to the other side of the bed. "Fine! But just tonight, tomorrow night you sleep in your own bed, got it?" 

"Tops! Thanks Ryan!" Gavin smiled snuggling down into the blankets on the left side of the bed. Trying to give Ryan room enough that he wouldn't get annoyed, but still trying to stay close enough to be safe from whatever the darkness may hold. Ryan merely nodded, crawling under the blankets himself, putting his glasses on the night stand and curling up to get some sleep himself.

 

It felt like only an hour or two had gone by when he was awoken by the quiet sound of something akin to a shutter noise, and chuckling. When he dared to open his eyes, rubbing them in an attempt to clear his eyesight a bit better, he was awarded with the sight of Geoff and Jack standing next to his bed, Geoff with camera in his hands, still snapping pictures.

 

"Why are you-," Ryan began until the events of last night returned and he was suddenly aware of the sloth of a child clinging to him like he was a tree branch. Not to mention apparently in the night Gavin had managed to drool a large puddle onto his chest. "Oh Gavin! Ew!" Pushing the younger away and breaking his hold brought the kid awake quite abruptly, sitting up, his hair sticking up everywhere. It took Gavin a moment to come to understand and when he did, he immediately apologized over and over, even as Jack came over to pick him up from the bed. As Jack took Gavin to wake the other two boys up, Geoff was still laughing and had taken a seat at the foot of Ryan's bed.

 

"Why was Gav in here?" Geoff wiped a few stray tears from his eyes as he sat back, smirking as Ryan grumbled tossing the drool covered shirt in the hamper before going to his closet to pick out his clothes for school that day.

 

"He came in and said there was something under his bed and was too scared to go back." Ryan grabbed a shirt from his closet before tossing it towards the bed, watching as it nearly hit is dad in the face. 

"Hey, watch out," Geoff grumped halfheartedly as he easily dodged the offending shirt. "Why didn't you just bring him to Jack or I?" At his Geoff watched as Ryan stopped mid search for pants. Clearly the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Surely he could have just dropped him off in their parents room and been done with it. He was brought out of his thoughts as Geoff came up behind him ruffling his hair, a habit Ryan wished he would stop.

"Didn't even cross your mind did it," Geoff smiled as he Ryan looked up at him, one eyebrow raised in clear annoyance at the hair mussing. "You're a good big brother Ryan, those three are lucky to have you," Geoff said as he began to leave Ryan's room, allowing the boy some privacy to change. 

"Remember you said that next time I want to do something and you say I'm not responsible enough," Ryan yelled after him, just barely catching the reply.  
"Remember what? Sorry, don't know what you're talking about!" Ryan scoffed, but smiled all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the AU created by someone someoneyoudontknow5 on Tumblr. :D 
> 
> The ideas for this story are mainly taken from my Sims 3 game in which I have Jack and Geoff as married parents of Teenage Ryan and Children Ray, Michael and Gavin. I usually just let the game go and have them do their own thing and see what hijinks ensue... soo yup :)


	2. Hands Falling Off

Ryan really hated that his first test of true responsibility wasn't something fun. Instead it was watching over the house for two days while Jack and Geoff went to a business meeting. They had really tried to convince their boss that there was only a need for one, or they could do it just as easily online, but unfortunately it just wasn't something that was negotiable.

"In bed by 8:30, don't let Ray play video games all day, make sure Gavin doesn't try and climb the apple tree again, try not to let Michael hurt anyone. Make sure to lock the doors as soon as you guys get home from school, no going outside after dark-" Jack continued by this point if he had been counting on his fingers how many things he was trying to get Ryan to remember, things Ryan already knew anyway, he would be out of fingers, toes and on to Geoff's toes.

"Jack, he's got it. Ryan's got it covered right bud?" Ryan nodded, the most angelic smile he could muster on his face.

"Trust me, we'll be fine. I'll watch them, and when you get back the house will still be in one piece and so will everyone in it. Besides, Captain will help me keep the kids in line," Ryan looked over to Captain, who at present time was playing vicious dragon to the three younger boys. The large dog running over to Michael and pouncing on him, knocking him down and beginning to lick his face with a large slobbery tongue.

"Boys, can you come here for a minute?" Geoff leaned down, watching as Michael crawled out from under the large dog, with a little help from Ray and Gavin, and they all headed in his direction. "Ok guys, Jack and I are gonna be gone for two days, but we'll be back," Geoff began letting all three kids reach in for a large hug. Continuing to speak as Jack leaned down for hugs of his own. "Now, Ryan is in charge, you listen to him. Don't give him a hard time, ok? Be good brothers and listen." He stared down all three, getting nods from two and a roll of the eyes from Michael that clearly signified he didn't like the idea, but he was willing to obey.

"Two nights sleep, then we'll be back ok? Don't forget about us ok," Jack teased, as he gave a kiss on the head to his three boys.

"We won't!" Gavin looked almost horrified at the suggestion, clearly not quite understanding the joke behind it.

"He was kidding, stupid," Michael groused, pushing his brother a bit, as if it would help his words sink in.

"Michael," Geoff warned, looking down at the young boy and crossing his arms. A short stare down was all it took before Michael looked over and grumbled an apology. Gavin immediately latched onto his brother hugging him tightly and coo'ing at him, clearly the apology was accepted.

"If anything happens call us immediately ok?" Jack hugged Ryan tightly as he spoke, holding onto the teens shoulders as he pulled back, waiting for Ryan's affirmation. "And if it's an absolute emergency just call 911. If you need help run across the street to Mr. Heyman. I know he's a little eccentric but he's nice, he'll help you if you need it." Geoff hugged Ryan goodbye, and then began to almost physically having to push Jack out the door. Jack was still going over things Ryan already knew, but all the boys waved as they watched them getting into the car and heading down the road. All of the boys continuing to wave until the rounded a corner and were out of sight.

And while Ryan was waiting for the kids to go insane now that the adults were gone, they merely went back to what they were doing. Ray went and turned on some cartoons, climbing onto the couch, while Michael and Gavin ran after Captain who was heading towards the fenced in backyard. He at least had expected a few tears from Gavin at the loss of Geoff and Jack, but all that could be heard were childish giggling from the yard. This was going to be a piece of cake then. He wasn't sure why he was so worried.

Of course as soon as he decided to let down his guard, thats when everything went to hell. He had sat down to watch cartoons with Ray when a mere ten minutes had gone by and suddenly he could hear Gavin screaming. This was of course nothing knew, as Gavin tended to scream a lot while playing, especially if someone, like Michael, was chasing him. What wasn't normal was when shortly after the scream, loud sobs began. Ryan was up and running before Ray had even managed to get down from the couch. Nearly falling over himself as he slid on the hardwood floor of the kitchen to get to the backyard, Ryan was met with Captain pressing his nose against a red faced, crying Gavin's cheek. Michael was standing by Gavin looking upset, and when he saw Ryan he began trying to yell what happened over Gavin's crying.

"Gavin fell down," Michael yelled when it seemed that adding anything to story was only going to be drowned out by the loud sobs of his brother. Ryan knelt down looking over Gavin, who through blurry, teary eyes, thrust his hands out to Ryan. They were bleeding, and had a few stones stuck in the marred skin, but it was clear he had merely skinned up his hands, and his knees a bit by the sight of the torn fabric, and small amounts of blood on his knees.

Ryan let out a large sigh of relief, skinned up hands and knees he could deal with. Perhaps he was a little hasty when his mind went instantly to broken bones, or possibly someones death. Clearly his father Jack's worrisome attitude was beginning to rub off onto him a bit.

"Ok Gav, lets get you cleaned up and a band aid ok?" Ryan grabbed Gavin around the middle, holding onto his younger brother while the boy still hiccuped sobs, face still red from the loud crying he had been doing earlier. Michael and Ray stayed right by Ryan's side, watching Gavin with worried expressions, while Captain merely trotted behind the crew.

When they came to the downstairs bathroom, Ryan let down the toilet seat lid, before setting Gavin on the top of it. He knew Michael and Ray would want to be close their brother, even if Ryan would have had an easier time dealing with the injuries if Gavin was on the sink. Grabbing the peroxide and the cotton balls from under the sink, he sat down on his knees while he uncapped the peroxide. He debated on if he should tell Gavin it was going to sting a bit, but thought perhaps it would be better not to. If he told him that Gavin was going to squirm away, and he'd find out soon enough anyway. First things first though, the stones and gravel had to come out.

"Hold still while I get the gravel out ok?" Gavin nodded, sniffling sadly, tears still slowly rolling down his cheeks, but at least the sobbing had stopped at this point. Ryan smiled, before picking out a few of the larger stones before as gently as he could brushing the gravel out. Gavin flinched and you could see the motion in his arms to want to pull them back, but he managed to keep them out for Ryan. "Good job Gav," next was just to clean it.

It was half a second after Ryan took the cotton ball soaked in peroxide to Gavin's hand that he could see it bubble, and Gavin tried to pull his hand back with a squawk of pain, but Ryan had already prepared himself for this, and was holding onto Gavin's wrist. Of course he wasn't expecting Michael to kick him in the knee, which in his surprise he let go just enough for Gavin to pull his hands back.

"Ow Michael!"

"Ryan you're supposed to help! Not hurt him, you stink!" Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes as he pushed Michael away from kicking his knee again.

"I am helping. It stings but it's cleaning. Otherwise," Ryan though quick looking between all the boys, before continuing. "If I don't clean it, Gavin's hands will fall off!" Three small gasps were heard, and suddenly Gavin's hands were thrust back at him.

"Hurry Ryan! I want to keep my hands! Hurry hurry," Gavin cried, waving his hands about as if it would help Ryan speed up the process. With a small chuckle set back to work, watching as when Gavin flinched Ray hugged his brother around the middle and Michael stood arms crossed, close to Ryan as if just waiting for Ryan to mess up, so he could kick him again. Thankfully everything after went without a hitch, and soon Gavin's hands were cleaned and bandaged, as well as the smaller scrapes on his knees.

"Can I keep my hands now Ryan," Gavin asked, standing from the toilet seat looking between Ryan and his hands as if it was up to Ryan to take them.

"Yup, you get to keep your hands Gavin," for that Ryan received a hug and a small thank you, and then the boys were off. Thankfully this time heading towards the living room, no doubt to play some games before bed time. Ryan figured he'd join them, just to watch for now, he wasn't up for being beaten by Ray in any game they chose. So as he lay back on the couch behind the boys sitting on the floor to play, he allowed himself to relax. He didn't even mind when Captain hopped on the couch to lay across his ankles and feet, though he knew they'd be numb if he didn't move them in about five minutes.

All was calm for now. He was just hoping the thunder rumbling in the distance wasn't foreshadowing of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a bit rushed. I won't have access to writing and barely tumblr for a few days as I'll be on a road trip home. (Oregon to Illinois, geebus)  
> So I wanted to get this out before I left...
> 
> Soo here it is.. :T


End file.
